Minto's Christmas' Carol
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Minto is an old woman whose heart is cold and mean. After the death of her best friend, Zakuro, on the night of Christmas Eve with the death of her friend. Can 3 Christmas ghosts save her? And can Minto change her ways? FOR CHRISTMAS!
1. Hating Christmas

**Summary: Minto has always hated Christmas, even when she was a little girl. Now, it's up to her old partner, Zakuro to change her ways before she ends up just like her!**

**I guess you could say this is like 'A Christmas Carol' but Tokyo Mew Mew way! Please enjoy**

**I don't own anything~**

In the park, on the side on Tokyo, Japan, am older blue haired girl walks along the side. She looks up at the sky in hate, she looks everywhere in hate. _Why!? _She thought walking.

Her name is Aizawa Minto; she _had been _Mew Minto, the blue bird mew who had stayed by Mew Ichigo's side till her very end fighting for her world.

Of course, she had come back to life after Mew Ichigo took her life by giving it up for Aoyama Masaya, then; she watched her life go by. She watched her friends grow old, her idol Fujiwara Zakuro, had even dead by her side.

After the mew mews had gone their own ways, Zakuro and Minto had made a movie together making the bird mew famous. Then, they opened their own clothing line, making them even richer. But also, their hearts became even colder.

Zakuro and Minto had worked together till Zakuro's death; she had been on a plane going to visit some family for Christmas when it went done; killing the wolf mew almost right after.

Minto hadn't ever thought about a life without Zakuro, she hadn't even thought about dating anyone! So, she had no one to turn to cry on, but her brother who had been right there for her. Then, she started to hate Christmas. Everything went done hill because of it, so why not?

Now, this is where our story beings!

Minto was walking along the path of the park, where they had found Mew Pudding or better known as Fong Pudding. She hangs her head before sighing. _Why am I thinking about this right now!? _Minto thought getting upset a little. Slowly, she pulls her jacket closer. Minto was going to be 73 in about 4 months.

She hadn't talked to anyone from the team, not after she went on the road of money and being next to Zakuro. Minto was one of the richest people in the world, all thanks to Zakuro… "Bless her soul," Minto says.

Then, a small boy with green hair ran into Minto. She was about to scream at him like "watch where you're going!" but the words dead done when she seen the family. An old woman about her age was walking with an old man who looks a little older than Minto.

"Granny! Grumpy!" The small boy calls running over to the older pair.

The old woman smiles down at him. "Akio, what's up?" The woman asks.

Akio smiles wide, he was so happy. "Santa! I think he's here!" Akio squeaks.

The old man, who had green but graying hair smiles, his skin was really pale but his aging eyes were wise. "Akio, calm down, we'll see Santa in great time, just walk with us." He says looking over at the woman, who had to be his wife.

The woman nods. "Yes, your grandfather is right." Her eyes were wise like the old man but she had red but also graying hair.

Akio pouts. "Whyyyyyyy?" He pouts.

The grandmother laughs. "Akio, come on, its Christmas Eve's eve! Let's spend this time together,"

"Fine," Akio sighs giving in. He looks to be about 4 or 5 years old.

The family starts to walk, then Akio remembers running into Minto. Minto watches closely. Was it just her or did she know the older pair? No, must be in her head.

Minto starts to walk again when Akio jumps over to her, scaring her almost to a heart attack. "Merry Christmas!" Akio says.

The old bird mew shakes her head. "Hello,"

Akio smiles, "I'm Akio! Would you like to walk with my family and me?" he asks smiling even more.

"No thank you," Minto says, she was not in the mood.

The small boy's face falls. "Oh… why? You look all alone!" Akio says pointing out that again, Minto was alone.

_Of course I am alone you baka! _Minto thought in anger. "Akio," Akio looks over at his grandparents. "We're so sorry about him; he never knows when to stop!" The old woman says pulling Akio over to her.

Minto nods her head. "It is fine,"

The old man walks over, he didn't look too happy with young Akio. "We are sorry," He says. Minto shakes her head faking a smile.

"Oh its fine, you know how little ones are!" Minto says. But in fact, she knows just about nothing about children.

The old woman nods. "Yes,"

The old man holds the old woman. "We must be off or we'll miss Santa, it was nice meeting you." They walk off.

Minto stands there, she knows she must have met the old pair before but where? Shaking her head, she walks off as well, back home.

~X~X~

When Minto walks into her house, she turns on the TV. And can you guess who is on it? The Akio boy and his family, "What are they doing on the TV!?" She asks.

"_Hi I'm Akio Ikisatashi, and this Christmas all I want is to see my mom and dad!" _Akio says to the TV.

The news lady nods. _"Really? Is that what you're asking Santa for?"_

Akio nods. _"Yup!" _he says.

"_Well there you have it; I'll be right back with more news on Santa!" _The lady smiles waving before it leaves her face.

Minto shakes her head. "Bakas,"

~X~X~

**There you have it, the first chapter of Minto's Christmas' Carol. Please review? And I will hopefully have this done by Christmas! **

**Nerdy~**


	2. Zakuro?

**Hey guys the nerd is back! XD lol **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, please enjoy this chapter**

**~X~X~X~**

Minto walks into her clothing line store. "Morning Miss Aizawa," Her worker says.

The bird mew nods her head. "Thank you," She says walking past the middle aged female.

"So, what are we doing?" She asks.

Minto looks at her. "Mrs Ikisatashi," She says looking down at the woman, Ikisatashi Pudding. "What do you think?"

"Something to maybe do with Christmas?" Pudding says hopeful.

The bird mew shakes her head. "No, we're going to work on our newest line, 'Mew Mews'." Minto says.

Pudding looks at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, what!?"

"We're working on the clothes line." Minto says like it's the easiest thing in the world.

The monkey mew blinks. "Well, what about Christmas!?" she asks.

"We'll work though it." Minto says turning and walking away.

Pudding glares at Minto's back. "I can't stay, I have to cook, clean and get ready for my 2 sons and my husband to come home." She hisses.

Minto looks over her shoulder. "You miss work by just a minute and you can forget about coming back ever again!"

Sighing, Pudding nods slowly and Minto leaves the room. "What am I going to do?" She asks herself.

~X~X~X~

Minto sat in her chair counting money. She was happy counting it. Then, her phone rang. She picks it up. "Moshi, moshi,"

"Minto?" someone calls.

The blue but graying haired old woman sighs. "Who is this?" Minto asks.

The person on the other side laughs. Minto was getting mad. "It's me, your brother! Shji!" Shji says.

Minto blinks. "What are you doing calling me Shji?" She asks.

"I'm calling because I need to ask you something," Shji says.

Sighing again, Minto looks at her clock. "What?"

Shji answers, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for the holidays."

Minto thought about it. "Why?"

"My son, Tama is sick, he misses you." Shji says.

Minto rolls her eyes. "No,"

Shji is surprised. "What- why!?"

"Because I said so," Minto says.

Shji couldn't believe his ears. "Minto, please!" he cries.

"No, I don't want to!"

"Tama is sick! This just may be his last Christmas! All he has asked is for you to be there with him!"

Minto hangs up. "I don't care."

~~~~~lol~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~

Minto goes to her bed and lies down. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Around 10:00pm, Minto wakes to find moaning. She got to her feet, pulls on her jacket and stands up. "Hello?" she calls.

Taking some steps, Minto walks down the halls. In the little light she had, she ends up in Zakuro's old room.

There walking around the room was Zakuro herself!

"Zakuro-senpai!?" the mew gasps.

Zakuro looks over at Minto and walks over. "Minto,"

Now that Minto could really see Zakuro, she found that her dear friend was a ghost. "What happened to you!?" she asks.

Zakuro looks down at her ghostly body. "I dead,"

Her whole body had metal over it. Like it was stopping her from moving, and Zakuro could just fly a little off the ground. "What are those!?"

"They are my chins," Zakuro says. "When I died, I had these on me. They follow me everywhere I go because I was bad."

Minto stares. "N-no! You weren't bad! You were the BEST person ALIVE!" Minto cries.

The wolf mew shakes her head. "No, I helped you yes but I still was bad. I hurt many people and hated Christmas."

Minto couldn't believe her ears. "So, I'm here to help you before you end up like me!" Zakuro says.

"Why?" Minto asks.

Zakuro smiles at her. "So you don't end up like me! I just said that!"

Minto blinks but shakes her head. "You're just a bad dream, when I close my eyes and go back to bed, you'll be gone."

"What- no, I won't! I'm real!" Zakuro says.

Still, Minto turns and goes back to bed. She lies down.

Zakuro was outraged. How dare she!? So, she flies into Minto's room. "Minto!" she yells.

Minto looks up and shakes her head. "I'm going to sleep,"

"You shall be visited by 3 ghosts! The ghosts of Christmas past, Christmas Present and Christmas Yet to Come!" mew Zakuro yells.

Minto looks at her. "Ghosts aren't real, just like you." And with that, Minto falls asleep.

**Please review! And I forgot to ask this last chapter but WHO do you think was that old married pair? **

**Also, I'm looking 3 OCs to be the ghosts, could you help…?**


End file.
